Brave Warrior of the sea
by dukefan01
Summary: Banchina and Yasopp talk about Shanks and Yasopp leaving to be a pirate. Usopp isn't in it, but they talk about him a lot.


"There you are." Yasopp turned to see Banchina standing behind him, smiling. When he didn't come home for dinner she figured she would find him here, looking out at the sea. She walked up to sit down next to him, looking out into the horizon herself. It was a beautiful sight she never grew tired of. There was what appeared to be endless water that just blended together with the sky. She had never left the Gecko Islands. The small archipelago was safe, secluded with nothing to attract any kind of unwanted attention. She was content here, everything being so simple.

"He came again today." Yasopp said. Banchina glanced over at him. In her childhood she had accepted their sleepy peaceful life. Yasopp never had. She recalled when they were children how he always wanted to go out and see what else the world had. He was too anxious and wanted to leave for an adventure. For that everyone in Syrup Village saw him as a dreamer. Yasopp had gone out of the archipelago a few times to the nearby islands and from the tales he told Banchina it appeared he was gaining a reputation as a skilled sniper.

"Who?" Banchina asked, requesting that he elaborate.

"Red hair." he told her. Four years ago a man named 'Red Haired' Shanks had arrived at the island. Apparently he had heard about Yasopp's talents and came to ask him to join his crew. It was just after they had gotten married however and Yasopp had turned him down. He never said it, but Banchina suspected he greatly regretted it. Banchina smiled.

"I see. So are you going to go this time?" she asked. Yasopp turned to her, giving her a stunned look.

"What do you mean? Usopp is barley two months old." he said, sounding stunned that she would suggest that. Banchina didn't look surprised in the least. Banchina looked over at him, tearing her eyes away from the horizon ahead of them.

"You don't want to be here Yasopp, everyone can see that." she said. Yasopp looked at her in a stunned silence before looking down, partially ashamed. He suspected that she knew he wanted to be out on the sea but he had hopped that she didn't. He knew that was a useless hope anyway, she was very observant and kind. It was part of the reason why he loved her so much.

"It wouldn't be right to just leave you and Usopp to follow my dream." he said. Banchina looked back at the ocean.

"What are you planning to do? Wait until Usopp grows up? Red hair won't wait forever. It's amazing he came here a second time." she stated. Yasopp nodded. "What is it you want?" she asked him. Yasopp thought for a moment. He loved Banchina and Usopp, he wanted to stay by their side. Yet the sea was where he wanted to be, and a young woman with an infant to care for would not fare well on a pirate ship. He wondered if he really had the right to state his selfish wish, at least just one time.

"I want to follow the call of my heart, and sail on the sea's." Yasopp admitted. Banchina closed her eyes as she smiled. He could see both sadness and joy in that smile.

"Then you should." she said. Banchina didn't want Yasopp to leave. She loved him and wanted to always be by his side. She wanted them both to stay in their home together with their son, to raise him to be a wonderful young man. Yet it was because she loved him that she had to let him go. he wasn't supposed to live out his life here. Yasopp gave her a stunned look.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I have Usopp." the answer was simple. Yasopp wouldn't be fully gone because she had their son. Yasopp leaned back, using his hands to brace himself as he looked back out over the horizon. He found himself laughing at her response.

"I see." he said. He didn't know what else he could tell her. This was a major decision that they were talking about making, and yet they were talking about it so simply, like they were discussing the weather or what to make for dinner. He wondered if she was always this calm and composed. "You know I love you. You and Usopp." he said. She nodded.

"Of course, I never once doubted that." she said. Yasopp sighed then tilted his head to look at the sky directly above him.

"If I leave with him now I may never make it back to this place." he said. She nodded.

"I know that." she said. He knew she couldn't have made this decision lightly and he realized she must have been thinking about this for a long time. Then she turned to face him again. "But when the sea and the flag calls to you you should listen to it." she said. Yasopp looked at her and they both smiled.

Yasopp looked back towards where their home sat, containing their young son. Banchina was one thing. She knew how he felt about both her and the world. She had come to terms with his feelings and thoughts. Usopp was another matter all together. If he left with Shanks now like she was giving him permission to do, he may never see his son again. He wouldn't get to see Usopp's first steps, to hear his first words. He wouldn't get to see Usopp grow up, to play with him or teach him how to shoot. He would only be a father in name. Would Usopp understand the decision he made? Would Usopp respect his feelings?

"We will be fine." Banchina said, correctly assuming he was worried about Usopp. "In the end it is your decision, but if you let this go you may regret it for the rest of your life." she said. He knew that, he had regretted not leaving the first time.

"I'd be a pirate, and outlaw." he said simply. She looked back over at the horizon.

"I don't think of it that way." she said. He raised an eyebrow, confused at her words. "It takes a lot of bravery to leave the safety of the land, to face the dangers the sea always presents. You know you'll be facing many fights in the future, be it the marines, other pirates, and anyone who comes after you. It's like your a brave warrior, marching out to your battlefield of the sea." she said. Yasopp laughed.

"You sure do have a way to spin it...a brave warrior of the sea huh?" he mused. Banchina leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulders. Yasopp let out a heavy sigh. "Banchina...I'm going to go with Shanks." he finally said. She nodded. He reached down to grab her hand. Neither said another word, there was nothing else to be said on the matter. When Shanks returned the next day for Yasopp's answer he would leave with him, and Banchina would tell the village what happened afterwards. For now they would enjoy sitting together and watching the horizon.

 **So what do you think? I don't know why I wrote this to be honest, it was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how old Usopp was when Yasopp left, but we know he was at least born since Yasopp knew his name. If I had to guess Usopp would have been a little older then I made him, since he recognized Usopp's face (probably mostly his name) from the wanted poster but Usopp only really knows what his mother told him. Anyway like always I don't own anything affiliated with One Piece or anything, just a huge fan.**


End file.
